L'enfer du tournage
by CityM
Summary: Et ACTION! Sur le plateau du film, le septième Docteur est sur le point de se régénérez. Mais tout bon réalisateur sais que le Docteur est une malédiction à part entière.


Bonjour, voici une flic qui traine depuis pas mal de temps sur mon portable. Il me semble que je l'ai écrite un soir après une bonne journée de boulot ^^", un gros délire donc...

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur ma longue absence, allez voir sur mon profil.

Une prochaine fic est écrite, il me reste plus qu'a la corriger, vous l'aurez l'aîné prochaine :p (c'est à dire dans 3 jours :))

Résumé : Et ACTION! Sur le plateau du film, le septième Docteur est sur le point de se régénérez. Mais tout bon réalisateur sais que le Docteur est une malédiction à part entière.

Attention 1 : Pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il est important d'avoir vu le filme (enfin téléfilm) de 1996 et aussi d'avoir vu au moins une fois ou deux le 11ème Docteur ^^

Attention 2 : Il faut savoir que cette fic, joue pas mal sur les différents rôles qu'on jouer les acteurs du Docteur. Par example le 7ème Docteur - Radagast du Hobit, Le 10ème Docteur - Barty Croupton jr. Harry Potter.

Cette fic est composé 90% de dialogue, c'est la première fois que je tente se genre d'exercice, donc dites moi si on comprend bien, ou s'il manque des choses. Je précise que j'ai volontairement pas mis les nom devant les réplique à la fois parce que je n'aime pas trop lire des fics comme ça et aussi parce que pour moi ce genre d'écriture est relatif au théâtre et ceci ne collait pas trop avec le texte. Voila :).

* * *

><p>Le Docteur eu à peine le temps de sortir de son TARDIS qu'un coup de feu retenti, quelque chose lui transperça la poitrine, puis le noir. La suite se passa à la fois très vite...Du peu qu'il avait vu, il était dans un hôpital et des humains étaient en train de faire n'importe quoi avec son corps!<p>

La chaleur régénératrice l'envahis. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, quelque chose de froid s'écoula sur sa tempe droite. Ses rides se creusèrent, et...

"STOP ! COUPER ! Docteur qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" Hurla le réalisateur.

Un petit oiseau profita du léger silence pour s'échapper du chapeau du Docteur.

"Ben je me régénère...

-oui, je vois bien ça. Mais d'après le scripte, vous deviez vous régénérer en un homme aux cheveux boucle et aux yeux bleu, pas en un vieux sorcier avec une fiente d'oiseau sur le visage.

-ho, c'est bon, je n'ai pas fait exprès... Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir mon apparence...

-c'est dommage, on va devoir le tuer pour que cet idiot se régénère normalement."

Tous se retournèrent vers un homme blond assis dans un fauteuil de velours rouge.

"Master ? Je croyais que tu devais être une limace ou une sorte de vampire dans cet épisode.

-je préfère cette apparence. Mais je vois que tu en as choisi une à la hauteur de tes goûts vestimentaires, mon cher Docteur."

Ce dernier allais réplique et provoque une nouvelle/futur (barre la mention inutile) guerre du temps lorsque quelqu'un entra en faisant claquer la porte. Les cheveux bruns, il portait un long manteau marron et des baskets.

"Je reviens d'un monde fantastique ! Magnifique ! Brilliant ! Avec des centaures, une marque verte, des serpents, des tentes un château un oeil du quidditch.

-cui-cui. Fit le petit oiseau survolant le plateau.

-delamagiedesbaguettesdesdragons... magnifique les dragons la dernière fois que j'en ai vu c'était dans la constellation du pégase enfin quand je dis la dernière fois c'est une façon de parler bien sûr si ça se trouve c'est un souvenir de mon futur créé par une fluctuation inter-chronos de particules atomique du tunnel temporel du à une tempête qui a eu lieu ou aura lieu dans le passé ou le futur le tout relayé par les fibres optiques du tableau de bord du TARDIS et qui auraient ou auront transporté la fluctuation au moyen de décharge micro-neuronal bien sûr il faudrait d'abord passe par mon système immunitaire de Time Lord et par...

-CHUTE ! T'ai-toi juste t'ai-toi. I'm the master and you must obey me, so shut up...

.

.

.

...Thank you.

-...

-...

-tu parle anglais quand tu es énervé ?

- DO-cteuur...

- vous deux arrêtez." Heureusement que le réalisateur est là songèrent toute la salle (sauf peut-être deux ou trois personnes don un certain maître... Enfin je dis ça...). "Parfait, reprit notre bien faiseur,Docteur... ce docteur, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-je...

-en quatre mots, juste quatre mots.

-cui-cui.

-quand avez-vous fini ? Demanda le Docteur châtain

-... Pourquoi ? Fit le réalisateur

-naan c'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ce film, mais j'aimerais bien apparaître. Et..."

Un nouveau claquement de porte interrompu le Docteur aux baskets (appelons le ainsi)

"Hé, les gars, s'écria le nouveau venu, j'ai trouvé où ils cachent les noeuds pap'. Les noeud pap' c'est cool. Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la crème anglaise..."

L'homme qui semblait tellement aimé les noeuds papillon abordait en ce moment même une expression triste, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouve la fameuse crème anglaise. Il aurait pût faire pleurer n'importe qui avec cet aire si quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un n'avait pas soulevé son bras pour y glisse sa tête, donnant à la scène un aspect presque comique.

"Ten ! après c'est mon tour par le tient ! Il faut que je puisse rencontrer Rose pour que Monsieur puisse lui faire du charme.

-hé, c'est pas ma faute si...

-Excuse moi, je cherche le département de recherche de UNIT, c'est par là ? Demanda un étrange bonhomme à la tignasse boucle et dote d'une écharpe ridiculement longue, qui venait d'apparaître à la gauche de l'homme-noeud-pap. Gelly babi ?

-STOP ! COUPER ! CUT ! COUPER ! Docteur et Docteur vous patientez en salle d'attente de régénération ! Docteur vous sortez voir à UNIT si j'y suis. Docteur vous refaite votre régénération. Et vous, vous vous transformez en limace et vous vous taisez !

-...

-...hum...

-... Quel docteur ?

-Il va falloir être plus précis mon cher. Fit une voix inconnue.

-Comment êtes-vous entre ? Non, ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon mon scénario est fichu.

-Mais non, ne dites pas ça. Tien, je vous invite à diner pour vous remonter le moral.

-merci, c'est gentil de votre part. Vous êtes ?

-Mais où avais-je la tête ?! Je me présente : Jack Harkness, un ami du Docteur et vous ?

- Un ami... DEHORS ! Docteurs, Tous les Docteurs, amis du docteur : DEHORS !"

_*quelques minutes, cri, son de tournevis et de TARDIS plus tard*_

" enfin un peu de calme. Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux : vous et moi, Master.

- oui, d'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander : c'est quoi ces tambours derrières moi ?

-Spoiler.

- Qui ?! Comment ?! Attendez, laissez-moi devine : vous êtes une amie du Docteur ?

- non, sa femme.

- Sa... Ho... Il m'aura tout fait. Dehors. Oui même toi Master, tout le monde dehors."

Enfin et définitivement seul, le réalisateur pris son visage dans ses mains comme toute bonne personne désespère.

"Pourquoi es-tu parti Omega ? J'ai besoin de ton aide. Ils sont tous tare, ils vont tous me rendre fou si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Gémi Rassillon

-cui-cui"

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
